A wireless communication network serve User Equipment (UEs) over Fifth Generation New Radio (5GNR) and Long Term Evolution (LTE). A 5GNR access node receive user data for wireless delivery to the UEs and splits the user data into LTE and 5GNR portions. The 5GNR access node transfers the 5GNR portion to the UEs over 5GNR links and transfers the LTE portion to an LTE access node over X2 links. The LTE access node transfers the LTE portion to the UEs over LTE links. The 5GNR access node identifies X2 link quality. When the X2 link has low quality, then the 5GNR access node transfers user data to the UEs over 5GNR links without splitting the data to LTE. When the X2 link status has adequate quality, then the 5GNR access node starts splitting user data to LTE again.